The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of tuberous Begonia plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Begonia ‘Lemon Rose’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lemon Rose’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Whitecourt, Alberta, Canada. The purpose of the breeding program, which commenced in 2006, is to develop novel selections of begonia plants with compact and symmetrical plant habits and which are suitable for container and garden use. The inventor has concentrated on developing begonia varieties with attractive dark foliage and contrasting bright flowers which are produced consistently from early summer until fall.
‘Lemon Rose’ resulted from the controlled pollination in 2009 of two unnamed and unreleased seedlings which the inventor had raised and retained from previous cycles in the breeding program. ‘Lemon Rose’ was selected by the inventor in 2010 for its combination of soft yellow flowers and dark mahogany foliage.
The inventor first asexually reproduced ‘Lemon Rose’ in 2010 using the method of terminal stem cuttings at the inventor's nursery in Whitecourt, Alberta, Canada. Since that time, the inventor has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations via terminal stem cuttings.